io e te
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Lovino presste verärgert die Lippen zusammen und ging zur Tür, riss sie schwungvoll auf und brüllte seinem Bruder "Cosa, idiota!" entgegen- nur dass er in ein von dunklen Locken umrahmtes Gesicht blickte. "… Spagna."


**io e te**

Der Rotwein in seinem Glas leuchtete im Licht des Sonnenuntergangs. Er drehte sein Glas abwesend hin und her und betrachtete die Feuerkäfer, die über die Veranda krabbelten.

"Ve, fratello, wir gehen dann!", klang es aus der Küche und wenig später knallte die Wohnungstür zu. Lovino schnaubte.

"Mach doch, was du willst mit deiner heißgeliebten Kartoffelfresse."

Instinktiv verstärkte sich der Griff um das Glas. Der Süditaliener starrte auf die Tomaten, die vertrocknet die Köpfe hängen ließen. Der Sommer war zu heiß gewesen und jetzt hatte er nicht außer diesem dummen Rotwein, der noch nicht einmal reif genug war.

Es klopfte. Lovino rollte mit den Augen. Was hatte sein dummer Bruder denn jetzt bitte vergessen?

Wütend knallte er den Rotwein auf den Tisch. Ein paar Tropfen schwappten auf das dunkle Holz. Lovino presste verärgert die Lippen zusammen und ging zur Tür. Er riss sie schwungvoll auf und brüllte seinem Bruder "Cosa, idiota?" entgegen- nur dass er in ein von dunklen Locken umrahmtes Gesicht blickte.

"… _Spagna_."

Lovino war schon im Begriff die Türe lautstark zu zu schmeißen, aber Antonio schien das geahnt zu haben, denn er spazierte schon durch den Flur, als sich Lovinos Muskeln erst in Bewegung setzten.

"Was willst du hier, stupido?", grollte der Italiener und schloss die Tür trotzdem mit einem lauten Krachen. Antonio grinste breit und hielt einen Korb hoch.

"Muchos tomatos por mi tomate pequeño! Ich dachte, da du so einen heißen Sommer hattest, werden deine Tomaten dadurch bestimmt größtenteils vertrocknet sein und dann betrinkst du dich mit dem einzigen Wein, den du noch hast und der ist bestimmt noch nicht mal reif und Italia pequeña ist bestimmt bei Ludwig und da wäre ein wenig Gesellschaft doch nicht schlecht!"

_Stupido_ Antonio.

Lovino riss ihm den Korb aus der Hand und knallte ihn mehr oder weniger sanft auf die Anrichte. Dann marschierte er wieder auf die Terrasse und trank sein Weinglas in einem Schluck leer.

"Und wer hat gesagt, dass ich ausgerechnet deine Gesellschaft will?", brummte Lovino in Richtung Küche.

"Reine Vermutung.", säuselte Antonio- in sein Ohr.

"GAH! BASTARDO! VAI A FARTI FOTTERE!", mit knallrotem Gesicht schubste der Italiener den anderen zur Seite. "Komm mir nicht zu nahe, Perversling!"

Antonio lächelte nur vielsagend und rieb sich die Stelle, wo Lovinos Faust ihn gerade getroffen hatte.

Es verging eine Weile, in der Lovino sich ein weiteres Mal einschenkte und wieder auf seinen Liegestuhl sank.

"Cosa?", schnauzte er den Spanier schließlich an, der immer noch in der Terrassentür stand. "Wenn du Wein willst, musst du dir ein Glas holen, ich steh ganz bestimmt nicht auf. Ansonsten setzt dich hin, wenn du die ganze Zeit hinter mir stehst, hol ich in alter Mafiamanier meine Pistole und ballere dir dein kleines bisschen Gehirn aus dem Kopf, idiota."

"Sempre eres cruel.", Antonio verzog das Gesicht, setzte sich aber hin und lächelte Lovino wenige Sekunden später schon wieder an.

"Vai al diavolo, stronzo! Warum starrst du mich so dumm an?"

"Lovi es muy bonito~!"

"Zitti, stupido."

Das Lächeln blieb.

Lovino schnaubte genervt und leerte das- wie viele hatte er eigentlich schon getrunken…? – nächste Glas.

"Sei un idiota."

"Lo se."

Der Italiener rollte mit den Augen und hob erneut die Flasche, um sich nachzugießen, als sich eine Hand um sein Gelenk schloss und ihn stoppte.

"Bastante, Lovino."

"Hör auf mich zu bevormunden, ich bin nicht mehr deine kleine Kolonie.", zischte Lovino.

"Nichtsdestotrotz bist du betrunken."

"_Na und_?", fauchte er gereizt zurück, ließ sich aber trotzdem die Flasche aus den Händen ziehen.

"Was ist los, Lovino?"

Der Italiener starte auf den Tisch, auf die vertrockneten Tomaten, auf die Feuerkäfer, bloß nicht in die wachen grünen Augen Antonios.

"Nichts ist los, stronzo."

"Lovino, ich kenn dich lange genug, um zu wissen, wann du lügst."

"Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht, figlio di puttana!"

In diesem Moment hatten sich schon zwei Arme um ihn geschlungen, zu schnell für sein durch den Alkohol getrübtes Gedächtnis. Der Spanier drückte ihn an sich und Lovino spürte den Herzschlag Antonios.

Stetig. Beruhigend. Wie früher.

"Lovino Vargas, qué pasa?"

Beim Klang seines Namens schossen Lovino die Tränen in die Augen und er drückte den Größeren mit aller Kraft von sich, presste die Hand vor seinen Mund und ließ sich die Haare ins Gesicht fallen. Antonio stolperte zurück. Er betrachtete den Italiener eindringlich, die Hände immer noch erhoben. Aber wenige Sekunden später ließ er sie sinken, seufzte leise und drehte sich um.

"Bueno. Adios, Lovi."

Lovino spürte, wie die Tränen über sein Gesicht rannen. Stupido Antonio und sein Gefühlsradar, seine warmen Umarmungen, seine sanfte Stimme, seine wunderschönen grünen Augen…

"_Stupido, stupido, stupido, stupido_…", die Tränen rannen weiter und der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde immer größer und Antonio war weg und sein Bruder auch und er machte alles kaputt, er machte immer immer immer alles kaputt und er war allein, so allein, wie er es immer gewesen war, wenn stupido Spagnia und stupido Inghilterra in den Krieg gezogen war, er war allein allein allein _allein_-

"Debería quedarme aquí?"

Und Lovino weinte, presste ein ersticktes "Sì, per favore, sì!" hervor und dann waren da zwei Arme, die ihn festhielten und Hände, die seine Tränen wegwischten, ein Herz, an das er gedrückt wurde, dass ruhig schlug, Lippen, die federleicht über seine Haut wanderten und jeden Fleck küssten, die sie erreichen konnten.

Und Lovino murmelte, heiser und verzweifelt: "_Spagna Spagna Spagna Spagna_" und eine sanfte Stimme antwortete ihm leise "Todo estará bien. Estoy contigo, mi querido.

Estoy contigo."

- owari

Und wieder mal hat sich meine FF verselbstständigt. Ich wollte eigentlich Spamano-fluff schreiben und es wurde… _das_. |D;;

io e te = ital., ich und du  
cosa, idiota? = ital., Was, Idiot?  
spagna = ital., Spanien  
Muchos tomatos por mi tomate pequeño = span., Viele Tomaten für meine kleine Tomate  
Italia pequeña = span., kleines Italien, damit ist Feliciano gemeint  
bastardo! vai a farti fottere! = ital., Dreckskerl! Verpiss dich!  
Sempre eres cruel. = span., Immer so grausam  
Vai al diavolo, stronzo! = ital., Fahr zur Hölle, Arschloch.  
Lovi es muy bonito~! = span., Lovi ist so süß!  
Zitti, stupido. = ital., Klappe, Dummkopf.  
Sei un idiota. = ital., Du bist ein Idiot.  
Lo se. = span., Ich weiß.  
Bastante, Lovino. = span., Genug, Lovino.  
figlio di puttana = ital., Hurensohn  
qué pasa = span., Was ist los?  
bueno. adios, Lovi. = span., Na gut. Auf Wiedersehen, Lovi.  
stupido Spagnia und stupido Inghilterra = ital., dummes Spanien und dummes England  
Debería quedarme aquí? = span., Soll ich hier bleiben?  
Sì, per favore, sì! = ital., Ja, bitte, ja!  
Todo estará bien. Estoy contigo, mi querido. = span., Alles wird gut. Ich bin da, mein Liebling.

… war das schon immer so viel? XD


End file.
